


You Invited All My Friends! Good Thinking!

by ThePenUltimate



Category: The Room (2003)
Genre: Breast cancer, Football, Greg sestero - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Strong Language, Tuxedos, cause he's creepy as hell, denny is my spirit animal, do you understand life?!!, do you?!!, gay relationships, juliette danielle, my childhood movie, oh hi mark, thats the idea, this movie is a masterpiece, tommy wiseau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenUltimate/pseuds/ThePenUltimate
Summary: I have no words.





	

Mark was sitting in his favorite chair at the rooftop, his favorite place to just sit down and reflect on his emo fuckboy self. Mark thought about how he was still single, how Johnny and Lisa were so happy together... Mark felt that if he saw one more couple holding hands on the street again, he would explode and take everyone with him- He just felt so lonely, like no one understood him, like he would never had anyone to talk to. Like he had no friends.  
And then his mind went to Johnny.

Johnny was his best bud, the only person who listened, the only person whom he could go to. Mark sighed as he tossed a football around in his hand, then just through it across the rooftop, which resulted in the football flying across the rooftop and down below into the street. Mark was too caught up thinking about Johnny he didn't hear that a football hit an elderly man innocently walking on the street. 

Mark sometimes had to hold back his feelings for Johnny mentally, but now he felt so fucking lonely that he couldn't anymore. He knew in his mind Johnny was the one for him, and sometimes he wished Johnny would reciprocate the feeling. But he couldn't, he was with Lisa.

Suddenly, the door opened and Johnny stepped out. "Oh, hi Mark!" said Johnny. This was their usual routine. "Hi, Johnny," Mark replied. "Anything interesting going on?'

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "No, not really."

"Ok. Look, Johnny. There's something I need to tell you." Mark leaned in. "I love you."

"Hahahaha!" Johnny laughed. Mask never admitted it, but he loved Johnny's creepy laugh. "You must be kidding, aren't you?" Johnny continued. 

"No... unfortunately I'm not..." Mark continued with almost no emotion.

Johnny laughed again. "It seems to me like you are the expert, Mark!" Johnny said for absolutely no reason.

Mark sighed and leaned even closer. "Oh Johnny..." he heavily panted and grabbed Johnny's hair with his his hand. "I love you and your stupid comments.... I just wish you felt the same way..." 

Suddenly, Johnny's phone rang in his pocket. Johnny took it out and answered the call. "Oh hi babe!" He answered. Mark sighed. It was Lisa.

"Johnny, you've been gone a long time. Why don't you get back home so we can have dinner? I don't want the food going cold." Lisa said through the phone.

"In a few minutes, bitch!" Johnny answered. Mark could hear Lisa gasping in surprise. 

"Who are you calling a bitch?!" Lisa replied angrily.

"You and your stupid mother!" Johnny returned. He hung up the phone and turned to Mark. "Mark, I love you. Let's run away from here. Everybody betray me, I fed ahp wit dis wurl!"

Mark nodded tearfully, and they both called over a taxi.

I have absolutely no idea how to end this story lmao


End file.
